


BTS AND VIXX FIC CHALLENGE

by Ineffable_insufferable



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_insufferable/pseuds/Ineffable_insufferable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be heading back to school soon, but before I do that I'd like to start a new challenge for myself. Basically, send me a one shot request for Vixx or BTS and I'll do it!!! I prefer smut fics, but can also do fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

RULES:

1\. I HAVE TO DO ALL REQUESTS

2\. THEY HAVE TO BE AT LEAST 500 WORDS AND A ONESHOT ONLY (for now)

3\. REQUESTS END ON SEPT 5TH

4\. MOST KINKS ARE ALLOWED (anything except scat play, etc.)

5\. PAIRINGS MUST BE VIXX MEMBER/VIXX MEMBER AND BTS MEMBER/BTS MEMBER

6\. AUS ARE ENCOURAGED

7\. PLEASE DO NOT REQUEST FOR MORE THAN THREE STORIES

8\. I WILL (TRY) TO GET ALL OF THEM DONE BEFORE OCTOBER

Please comment down below your request~


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: V has a kiss scene coming up in his new drama and asks Jimin to help him practice~
> 
> WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by kimtaecakes 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!!

Taehyung hardly got nervous.

It was just something that didn't happen.

Jimin always got nervous, and that was something that always happened.

Yet, Taehyung could practically feel his palms sweating while sitting in front of Jimin. Jimin is his best friend, the person he trusts most in the world, so why was he so nervous about _kissing_ him? 

It wasn't even going to be real, he told himself. It was about two highschool students in this whirlwind of drama, when really they were sitting criss-cross applesauce in Taehyungs room. Jimin was just going to help him practice for his drama, and then they could act like this never happened. 

Period. End of story. Ta-dah. 

But, it didn't feel that way. Mainly because Taehyung noticed a very strange thing, and it was the fact that Jimin was not nervous. He was just sitting there and smiling at him.

Taehyung was used to Jimin smiling at him, but he still felt like something was different. Or like something was _about_ to be different. 

"Did you read your lines?" Taehyung asked. Taehyung had been happy before that Jimin had been willing to take up the part as the girl, but now he wasn't so sure. His nerves were messing with his head.

"Yup! I got 'em right here too, just in case." Jimin added, and Taehyung smiled at him. Jimin totally didn't read the lines beforehand.

"I'll start." Taehyung said, and cleared his throat. 

He took the other males hand and held it firmly. His face suddenly went serious, and he fought off the urge to laugh. 

"Yah! You think you can just leave me like this?" He asked, and Jimin looked a little shocked. A beat passed before Jimin realized he had to respond. 

"Oppa, let me go. You never even acted like you cared, but now you suddenly do?"

"Of course I care!" He interjected. Jimin looked down to read the lines. 

"This is the first time you've even held my hand after months of dating. We haven't even had our first kiss?" Jimin said, his voice turning the sentence into a question. 

Taehyung laughed, but it didn't sound like his laugh. It was humorless. 

"Is that what's this about? Fine." He said, his hand reaching up to cup his cheek and yanking the other male forward. Their lips touched, and it was supposed to be a regular drama kiss. One that was so fake it made people like their Yoongi hyung cringe. 

Jimin wasn't supposed to kiss him for real. Taehyungs eyes flew open when he felt Jimin's soft lips press against his, the male sucking on his bottom lip. 

Taehyung let out a startled gasp, but Jimin only pressed further. He even stood on his haunches and towered over the other, making Taehyung place his arms behind him so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Taehyung pushed at Jimin's shoulder, and Jimin let the kiss break. The black haired male looked even more startled than the red haired. He obviously hadn't realized what he'd been doing, and that made Taehyungs stomach drop. 

"Ah- I'm sorry. I got so caught in the moment and I haven't kissed anyone in so long." Jimin said, looking down at his hands sheepishly. Taehyung understood. Taehyung reached out and caressed the others cheek, making him lift his eyes. 

"You know.. we're going to be the only ones in the dorm for the next hour or so. I haven't done _anything_ with anyone in so long..." Taehyungs hand went down to his arm, rubbing it gently. Jimin blushed when he said that, turning his head away for a moment. He seemed to be considering something. 

"Fine, and I guess I'll bottom." Jimin said, giving a soft sigh.

"Wait, what-" Taehyung started. He hadn't been suggesting they go that far, but Jimin was already tackling him to the ground and his lips were already on his.

Okay, _maybe_ he had been suggesting they go that far. 

Jimin's lips were so soft, and Taehyung was practically in heaven. Sure, they were the same age, but Jimin seemed so much better at all this. He straddled Taehyungs hips with ease, rolling them down as he kissed the life out of Taehyung. He knew how to slide his lips, where to lick, and where to rub himself to get Taehyung hard.

Taehyungs face was as red as his hair, and after a few minutes of being completely at Jimin's mercy, he decided to return the favor. 

He rubbed Jimin's thick thighs, before both of his large hands were smoothing over the curve of his ass. They squeezed, and Jimin moaned. It was practically clockwork. 

Taehyung quirked a brow up at the loud sound, and Jimin flushed. 

"Don't tease me, okay? So what if I'm loud in bed." He said, sitting up to hitch up his shirt and toss it onto Taehyungs bed. 

"I didn't say anything." Taehyung said, smirking at his bestfriend. Jimin glared at him.

"I swear, I'm going to ride that smirk off your face." Jimin replied, and Taehyungs smirk only grew. 

"Whatever you say, Jiminnie."

Jimin had already started taking off his own pants before Taehyung realized he should _probably_ at least take off his shirt.

"Wait- Jimin, shouldn't I like- prepare you or something?" Jimin seemed a bit shocked that he had suggested, and his shy smile made Taehyungs eyes widen. 

"You already- Did you plan this?!" Taehyung said, pointing a finger at his best friend. Jimin rolled his eyes, before grabbing his wrist. He licked the pad of Taehyungs finger, before his lips circled around it and he bobbed his head slowly. His tongue swirled around it, and Taehyung felt his mouth go dry. 

When Jimin pulled away, a line of saliva connected Taehyungs finger and Jimin's lips. 

"Want to stop?" Jimin asked, and Taehyung shook his head quickly. "That's what I thought."

Jimin wore a pair of skimpy briefs, and teased the other 95 liner by snapping the waist band against his own hip as he kissed his neck. 

Taehyung quickly decided that he'd never think Jimin was innocent ever again. Said male kissed down his chest as he pulled his pants off, Taehyung groaning as Jimin nuzzled into his clothed crotch. 

"Okay, no." Taehyung said, gripping Jimin's hair and forcing his head up to look at him. "No more teasing. Sit on my dick before someone comes home." Jimin pouted, but silently agreed. Someone interrupting them before they even got to the good part was definitely not something either of them wanted. 

Jimin took off both of their underwear while Taehyung took this time to admire Jimin's body. Abs or no abs, Jimin was still hot as all fucking hell. He had thighs some people would kill for, and an ass that was perfect for Taehyung to grab. Which he probably did more than he should have.

Jimin took Taehyungs words to heart, and didn't waste a spare moment. He fished the lube and condom he'd hid in his pocket and lubed up Taehyungs condomfied dick. He quite literally just lined up Taehyungs dick with his entrance, and took him all in one go. Taehyung prided himself on having a good sized package as well.

Taehyung tilted his head back, a groan being ripped out of his throat. 

"Fucking size queen." Taehyung hissed, the tight heat feeling like it was suffocating him. Jimin giggled, before rolling his hips softly.

"You know it, babe." He replied, before lifting his hips so only the tip remained. Jimin slammed his hips back down like it was no problem, and both males moaned. Taehyung gripped his hips as Jimin bounced on his dick, and tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch the other. 

Jimin leaned back, resting his hands on Taehyungs thighs. He rolled and lifted his hips, doing his best to chase both of their orgasms. Jimin's head was tilted back, his face filled with pleasure when he managed to find his prostate. 

"Oh fuck!" He cursed, his voice going up a few octaves. Taehyung laid back all the way, one hand coming behind his head. He relaxed, squeezing the others thigh and letting him do all the work. He slapped it gently, just to test it out. Jimin whimpered, and was quickly falling apart. 

Taehyungs large hand wrapped around Jimin's dick, helping to stroke him to completion as Jimin brought him closer and closer to his own. 

Jimin came first. He came with a shout of Taehyungs name, his orgasm splattering across Taehyungs abdomen. His back had arched beautifully, and his thighs had tighter around Taehyungs hips.

Taehyung groaned when Jimin tightened around him, his back arching slightly as he came inside of his best friend. 

They panted, Jimin slipping the other out of him before moving to lay on the ground next to him. They sat there for a minute, their panting breaths mixing with the silence. Taehyung stared at the ceiling, and if he ever thought that this would happen, he imagined that he'd probably start beating himself up about it right away.

However, when he turned his head to look at Jimin, he just smiled. 

"Are you two done scarring the maknae?" Seokjin shouted, and both males immediately paled.


End file.
